1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet paper roller dispensers. More specifically, the invention relates to dispensers for use with the mounting brackets of conventional toilet paper roll dispensers. The inventive dispenser eliminates the need for a spring-loaded spindle commonly found in conventional toilet paper roll dispensers.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,403 to Ritchey teaches a toilet paper holder and dispenser adapted for use with a conventional toilet paper holder. Ritchey""s devices attaches to the spring-loaded spindle of a conventional roll dispensing apparatus. It includes a peg that extends outwardly from the spindle and is configured to receive a toilet paper roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,425 to Kish teaches a toilet paper holder and dispenser including a pair of support arms that can rotate about their axes and a spindle attached at one end to one of the support arms. Paper rolls are loaded and removed by rotating the arm to which the spindle is attached so that the free end of the spindle is rotated to point vertically upwardly from that arm. Kish""s device cannot be used with a conventional dispenser; rather, it requires rotatable support arms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,325 and 3,844,500 to Krause teach a horizontal shelf adapted to rest on a horizontal bar, such as a bathroom or kitchen towel bar. A post extends vertically upwardly from the horizontal shelf for receiving a roll of paper, such as a paper towel roll.
None of these toilet paper roll dispensers can be used in connection with only the mounting brackets of a conventional toilet paper roll dispenser. In particular, Ritchey""s devices requires use of the spring-loaded spindle of a conventional dispenser and operates to balance the weight of a paper roll above the spindle. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a toilet paper roll dispenser adapted for use with a conventional dispenser which eliminates the need for the spring-loaded spindle of the conventional dispenser and positions a paper roll so that its center of gravity is located below the mounting brackets. It is also desirable to provide a toilet paper roll dispenser that orients a toilet paper roll vertically rather than horizontally so that it is capable of easily accommodating oversize or xe2x80x9cdoublexe2x80x9d rolls of toilet paper.
The present invention provides a toilet paper roll holder and dispenser for use with the mounting brackets of a conventional dispenser. The inventive dispenser eliminates the need for the spring-loaded spindle of conventional dispensers. It positions the paper roll so that its axis of rotation is oriented vertically with respect to the base portion of the inventive mounting bracket. This allows the dispenser to easily accommodate regular or oversize rolls of toilet paper. The invention further provides a wall-mounted toilet paper dispenser which orients a toilet paper roll vertically to easily accommodate regular or oversize rolls of toilet paper.
According to the first embodiment of the invention, the inventive device is a single piece U-shaped bracket design adapted for mounting between the mounting brackets of a conventional dispenser. The device includes an upwardly protruding shaft or spindle configured to receive a roll of toilet paper. The shaft has a conical base portion which provides friction between the bottom edge of a toilet paper roll and the shaft during use. The friction prevents the paper roll from rotating too quickly or too easily around the shaft when the paper is pulled relatively vigorously, thereby preventing too much paper from being dispensed.
The second embodiment is a variation of the single piece design of the first embodiment. The upwardly protruding shaft or spindle includes projections that extend vertically outwardly from the outer surface of the shaft to center and hold a roll of toilet paper on the spindle.
The third embodiment is a further variation of the single piece design of the first embodiment in which projections on the outer surface of the upwardly protruding shaft or spindle are outwardly extending flexible hooked arms.
The fourth embodiment is a two piece design in which an outer shaft or spindle is designed to slide over the upwardly protruding inner shaft or spindle and engages the top end of the upwardly protruding inner shaft in a snap fit. The bottom portion of the outer shaft has a lip that presses against first and second flexible platforms provided on the upper surface of the bracket around the inner shaft to provide a friction and outer shafts. This prevents the outer shaft from rotating too freely around the inner shaft. The friction between the inner and outer shafts allow even dispensing of paper during use. Flexible projections are provided on the outer surface of the outer shaft to center and hold a toilet paper roll in place over the outer shaft.
The fifth embodiment is a three piece design including the U-shaped bracket having an upwardly protruding inner shaft or spindle and an outer shaft or spindle having flexible projections on its outer surface to center and hold a toilet paper roll on the outer shaft. A cap configured to engage the inner and outer shafts in a snap fit is also provided to orient and secure the toilet paper roll over the inner and outer shafts. Flexible tabs are connected to the inner shaft to provide a friction fit between the inner and outer shafts.
The sixth embodiment is a two piece design in which the projections on the outer shaft or spindle for centering and holding a paper roll are connected at one end to the bottom end of the outer shaft during the manufacturing process. During assembly, each projection is bent upward and its top end is connected to notches in the top portion of the outer shaft in a snap fit. The inner shaft or spindle has flexible tabs attached thereto to provide a friction fit between the inner and outer shafts.
According to the seventh embodiment of the invention, the inventive dispenser includes a single mounting bracket that can be attached to a wall, counter, or other vertical surface, a platter for supporting a toilet paper roll, an upwardly protruding shaft and a cap for securing a toilet paper roll in place over the shaft. The dispenser orients the axis of rotation of the paper roll vertically so that it can easily accommodate regular or oversize toilet paper rolls. This embodiment of the invention eliminates the need for use of mounting brackets of a conventional dispenser.
Other objects, features and advantage of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of this specification including the accompanying drawings.